johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Undecim Nocte
Undecim Nocte, also known as November 11th, is an important date to the Lunar Children. It is believed that on this date all parallelos of space and time are perfectly aligned, causing strange happenings to occur. The Lunar Children often choose this night to carry out rituals. Occurances Below are all of the important Undecim Nocte's known so far. Undecim Nocte 2011 The original Undecim Nocte that kicked off the events of the ARG. Despite its importance, we still only have a vague understanding of the events that took place that night. Kevin's ascension took place on this night, after which he became known as Regiminis. During this time, Tenebris lost control of his current conduit, Ben, who fled and took refuge in SKM's computer. Tenebris, needing a new conduit, came across John. John had just been killed as a result of Kevin's ascension. Though how exactly this came to be is unknown, his house catching fire is most likely the reason. Tenebris was now in possession of John. Since John died as a result of Regiminis's ascension, John was meant to be his conduit. However, since Tenebris had stolen John away before Regiminis could use him, Regiminis was left without a conduit, meaning he wasn't able to reach his full potential. Also during this night, Patrem had somehow become 'disrupted'. What exactly caused this is unknown, but it resulted in Patrem requiring a host. Vincent Adams became Patrem's vessel, though this put physical and metal strain on him, causing him to lose his memories. Following this, he was unaware that Patrem resided within him. After all this, the Fishery was no longer a suitable location for the Lunar Children, and they chose the Spire as their main base of operations. Undecim Nocte 2015 After capturing Tyler one month prior, the Lunar Children planned on enacting the Ceremony of the Three Elements on Undecim Nocte, 2015. Thanks to Drowned, the players are able to enter the Lunar Children Forums and regain their song powers. The players meet Jeremy, an old cultist on the site who is willing to share information. Unfortunately, the players soon discover that Jeremy has been dead all along, having just recently been killed by his son Hunter. The players submit the Song of Soaring to teleport Tyler out of The Fishery. Following this, a video is uploaded to Silentdork showing a nervous Tyler claiming he is perfectly fine. This video was clearly staged, and players once again used the Song of Soaring, this time combined with the Stone Mask, to save Tyler form whoever was holding him hostage. Undecim Nocte 2017 After a long period of no activity, the Silentdork YouTube Channel posted a new video simply titled ".". This video had originally been uploaded in 2013, and it shows footage of Tyler and John playing one of the Remember.exe games. Cryptic messages in the description hints that Tyler might be in some sort of danger. Undecim Nocte 2018 Johnisdead.com was updated with a disturbing image of Greth. On the Astral Observatory Forums, Nocta uploaded a video of a song he liked. In the middle of this video, strange footage was spliced in depicting what appeared to be two or more people taking part in some sort of ritual along with shots of The Watcher. Players also noticed the channel name was "Kevin Hendricks". Later this day, Moonman31 began assisting players, sending them a brightened version of the footage found in Nocta's video.